Exvoidimus
Summary Exvoidimus is the final boss of Extended Story and serves as the ultimate challenge for even the most powerful characters. Behavior Attacks mainly by summoning different kinds of bullet hells either from itself or from the edges of the arena. Tips * It is a very good idea to bring the Ultimatium set, as you will take a lot of damage. Trivia * The Exvoidimus fight is based off of Supreme Calamitas from the Terraria Calamity Mod * The theme heard while fighting Exvoidimus is Killers by kevinmacleod. * Exvoidimus' is the most difficult boss in the mod. * Despite its resemblance to Supervoid Eye, they are not the same being. Lore Exvoidimus lore: "At the creation of the Starbound universe a being of immense power shaped the cosmos and set time in motion. After giving the universe shape it brought forth six main races that would govern the universe; the Hylotls, the Glitch, the Florans, the Avians, the Apex, and the Humans. Each of them were created with car, creativity and perhaps a touch randomness to make the events that would occur in the universe more... entertaining. After which it created six gods to govern the races; Brian to govern the Hylotl, Mastermind to govern the Glitch, Chlorophayne to govern the Florans, Kluex to govern the Avians, Big Ape to govern the Apex, and The Cultivator to govern the Humans. After creating them, it told them its name; Exvoidimus. Then to told them that they were free to do whatever they wanted in the universe, but after many millions of years it would return to "harvest the crop". All the people creatures and planets and stars and anything else in existence would be taken away and used to create a new and different universe. Thus this cycle creation and destruction has been repeated many times before and would continue to be repeated for all eternity. And with that, Exvoidimus returned to its domain to watch events transpire in the universe it had created. However, what would happen this time around would give it more than just entertainment. When the time came Exvoidimus unleashed its banes of worlds to slowly demolish the universe, for it not only enjoyed creating universes, but also enjoyed watching their prolonged destruction, like you might enjoy watching sticks and branches burning in a fire. But the Cultivator, who had grown too attached to the universe to let it happen attempt to stop the assault. It attacked The Ruin in hopes of destroying it and then moving on to the other banes of worlds, but utterly failed, only succeeding in sealing The Ruin away, buying very little time for the doomed universe. But the Ancients who knew the Cultivators intentions and the impending destruction created powerful elemental weapons that might be able to combat Exvoidimus and its banes of worlds. The mysterious trader, although he didn't tell the whole story, told the protector the whereabouts of the Artifact Weapons and how to get to Exvoidimus' domain. Finally, the protector stood before Exvoidimus, ready to destroy it once and for all. But if they knew the whole story, would they still fight so hard to destroy it? Would it really be better to end the cycle? Either way, it seems that this is the end of Exvoidimus. However, Exvoidimus is very powerful, and perhaps it was simply faking its defeat, if only to get a little more entertainment from this universe, before destroying it once and for all. Written by Joseph K